


[ вut "sєntímєntαl вσч" ís mч nσm dє plumє ]

by falsely_true



Series: detroit: become human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Still Don't Know How to Use the Tags, Love, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: it has been a year after the android revolution. humans and android alike settled down, an olive branch was offered as a sign of reconciliation. with newfound peace came along newfound love, and many open roads to choose from. this was no different for the rk800—connor. surprisingly or unsurprisingly, he decided to continue working at the dpd, this time as a bonafide detective.but he has also accepted the thrilling uncertainty of life that deviancy has brought; the same strings that brought his lover in his life.the same ones he hated and cursed, the same fates who ripped it all away.





	[ вut "sєntímєntαl вσч" ís mч nσm dє plumє ]

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** connor/gender-neutral!reader
> 
>  **genre:** slight fluff; angst with sad ending
> 
>  **a/n:** everytime i convince myself i came out of my dbh hyperfixation i just look at connor and i become lovesick again.  
> gosh i know i should be finishing my other fic or work on the prologue script for my vn, but,,,,,,, i just had a sudden hankering for connor angst,,,,  
> written during a sleep deprivation induced moment of epiphany,,,,, (purple prose cuz im extra af uwu)  
> I’ve never written angst before so i’d love to hear your thoughts on it 
> 
>  
> 
> **cw at the end notes; be aware that this is spoiler.**

maybe if you asked him one year ago whether he’d consider returning someone’s feelings, romantic feelings, he’d reply to you with a placid smile and a polite « i’m sorry, i wasn’t programmed to reciprocate romantic interest. ». he remembered that he’d sneer at them internally. now thinking about it, long before he questioned his obedience towards _her_ , he already showed signs of deviancy. _you did what you were designed to do_.  
memories from his past would still torment him erratically, doubts would resurface on particularly dark days. but you were the light that cut through that haze. this wasn’t a _“fake deviancy”_. it couldn’t have been. not when he is holding your body so close to his, warmth radiating off of each other, two heartbeats—similar, but different—thrumming together.  
all the softly whispered and adoringly announced « i love you »’s; all the quick and coveted pecks and all the feverish and passionate kisses.  
no, he was alive, he was sure of it—alive and absolutely enamoured by you. all semblance of doubt ebbed away when you entered his life.

whenever he’s around you, he feels more alive: you make him feel everything, all the little precious things. tenderness and adoration when he shares tranquil mornings with you.  
he feels more alive when he’s with you, all the little habits and routines too endearing: the sweet post-it notes scattered over your shared flat, scribbled upon it are encouraging words or sweet nothings.  
conflicting work schedules meant that moments spent together were scarce, but that made them even more valuable and coveted.  
captivation, was another emotion that he felt around you. your mannerism, your dreams and interests, your physical attributes and quality of voice. logically speaking, you were just another human, insignificant in the grand scheme of things. you’d live and then one day, you’d die. as if you never really existed. but he wasn’t being logical. how could he be? when you were right there in front of him? you made him irrational, and he found that new aspect in life thrilling. confusing at first, but exciting.  
he was eternally grateful that you let him experience all these beautiful emotions with you. he was grateful that you allowed him in your ~~short~~ journey that you called life.

he was happy, absolutely content, with his shared life with you. you were both in perfect places in your respective lives: you both had a stable job, loving family backing you up, and a fulfilling love life. what seemed to be a mismatched couple at first turned to be 2 pieces of the same puzzle finally finding their place.  
life for the both of you couldn’t be better.

but along with the many exquisite moment that your romantic endeavours brought you, the android didn’t only taste the sweet delicacies of life; no matter how idyllic a moment may be, there were times when he had to taste the astringent and sour desserts life offered.

anger. that was an emotion that he felt. but that’s not accurate, no… it was frustration and shock and betrayal, all the unsavoury feelings in the world. perhaps it was due to his inexperience, maybe his lack of exposure to these negative sentiments, that caused him to snap the way he did. to hurt you the way he did. but it happened and there was no turning back the clock.

no matter how much he begged and cried for it.

he was proud that you got the job offer in canada, he really was. and he, like any other caring boyfriend would, offered to accompany you there, an offer which you gladly accepted.  
that was the plan.  
but plans were difficult to follow. crime waits for no man, working for the law meant that connor must always be available for duty. no excuses, he was an android. but connor wasn’t just a simple android detective, no, he had a much more important role: he was the link, the messenger, between jericho and the police force. he was the crucial communication between the two forces.  
so when jericho contacted him about threats of anti-android attacks, he had to make an appearance at their base.  
the meeting coincided with the day you were meant to travel to canada. it was a simple trip really. it only took a few hours by train, stay in canada for 2 days (it was the weekend), and then return back to detroit, probably arriving in the late afternoons to their home.

but you were looking forwards to traveling with your wonderful partner after « [we] spent so much time apart ».  
the day he told you the urgent change of plans, connor was tired, overwhelmed. you were frustrated and expectant. a fight was bound to have erupted. accusatory statements, along the lines of:  
« you don’t actually care about me! it’s all about work and work and work! »  
_and_  
« i can’t believe how selfish you’re being right now! »  
in between shouting and yelling and frustration and anger and contempt–

you both went to bed exhausted but spiteful, still not forgiving each other. in hindsight, he felt so utterly pathetic, so unbelievably childish, for being that cruel, and uncaring.  
he didn’t want to be like _him_ again.  
so many glares and insults were thrown at each other, tears threatened to spill, LED flashed and shone a true red, doors were slammed. he felt awful, plain and simple.  
you both lied in the same bed, under the same cover. so close yet so excruciatingly far apart. back facing the other’s, no one said a word.

you woke up before him. bitter and unhappy. no morning kisses, no whispered « i love you » to wake your other half.  
you wordlessly got yourself ready, grabbed your bag and quietly snuck out. no post it notes were left. no sweet promises or encouraging words.  
you could do this work trip without him. you were independent. you didn’t need a tin can to chaperone you everywhere.  
so you left. plain and simple. gone.  
since you woke up and left earlier than planned, you boarded an earlier train. _how lovely and convenient_.  
the carriages were mostly filled with androids. perhaps they were trying to immigrate to canada like the others. who knows. you paid no mind and absentmindedly scrolled through your phone, obsessively checking your messages to see if connor realised. to see if he apologised.  
because frankly, at that point you were tired of being and just wanted to spend the day in his arms.  
but prideful and petty as you were, you weren’t willing to apologise and admit your mistakes first. 

connor roused from stasis a few moments afterward, less bitter and more regretful. he wished to right his wrongs but the normally warm presence beside him was no longer.  
his system was slowly booting back up when his audio sensor picked up an incessant ringing from the living room.  
he jolted up and rushed out to pick up the ringing phone call and waited for the other side to speak up. 

the room was so utterly quiet, a silence so suffocating engulfed the room, that you could hear a pin drop.  
the voice on the other side asked whether this was indeed your house and that he was indeed connor anderson.  
he swallowed dryly and answered with a soft, « yes ».  
running a quick check in his database, he matches the caller’s voice with a certain nathaniel edwards. first responder.  
he allowed his HUD to display the news. if androids could get pale, have all their blood drain from their faces, his would have certainly done so.  
he stood, rigid and motionless, consumed by shock and horror.

the news and the first responder’s words blended into one as he gripped the phone tighter:  
**« this morning, at 7:48 am the train from detroit to toronto was caught in a devastating turn of events: the train soon caught in fire and exploded as it made its way over the border. it has been confirmed that there has been 0 survivors. it is unclear whether this was an unfortunate accident or the result of anti-android terrorism. »  
**

****

the other person’s voice poured through the speaker but he wasn’t listening. he stared blankly in front of him. no way, he thought, it couldn’t have been…  
the only sign that the android was registering the other man’s input was the now constant red LED.

« sir? sir. i’m sorry to bring this—  
– no, this isn’t right… you must have the wrong number, _he interrupted._  
_there were probably others with your name… maybe they were mistaken..._  
– sir that’s not possible, w—  
– you must have gotten the wrong house… not… it-it couldn’t have been…»  
but he knew how improbable it was that they got the wrong number. he was built to be logical, to believe statistics.  
the statistics told him you were dead. long gone.  
he hoped and prayed that you stayed back, didn’t get on the earlier train.  
the statistics told him you did. 

he choked out a response, quiet and defeated. you were gone. he’d never get to see you again.  
« i… i’m sorry… i-i don’t understand…  
– we tried our best to find them sir, but… the fire was too severe… if we gain any new developm—  
– you didn’t save them. »

still in a daze, he must have hung up on the poor man and unceremoniously dropped the phone. its clatter the only sound in this deafening silence.  
the reality of it all comes crashing through and he collapsed, ugly sobs escaping him as the denial faded away to make way for the pure and unfiltered grief.  
he felt lost. for the first time in a long while since _amanda_ he felt so utterly and completely lost. no more shining beacon during his dark and stormy nights. no more valued affection and coveted kisses.  
no more notes and no more smile to come home to.

he laughed bitterly, devoid of any humour.  
it was funny, just how cruel the fates were: made human life so fleeting. _lachesis_ only gave them such a short eternity. and when he thought you both found your missing halves, bound to another by an invisible string, _atropos_ cuts it.  
a small snippet that is so easily ripped away from you.  
he belonged with you, he felt at peace with you. he was able to be what he struggled to be for the majority of his miserable and artificial existence. with you, he was able to be happy.

but now he’ll have to get used to not coming home to a warm embrace. he’ll have to get used to going into stasis alone, in the cold bed. he’ll have to get used to his aching heart being greeted by an empty house. every cold and lonely nights.  
it’s ridiculous how human he felt because of you. and he was both thankful and spiteful for it.

sadness and bitter regret ripped through him when he remembered that he didn’t share goodbyes before he left. he remembered how he couldn’t have apologised to you and tenderly held you. he regretted not being able to tell you how much he loved you and how much you meant to him for the last time.  
ra9 only knows the things he’d do and the things he’d sacrifice, just to have you in his arms again.

instead he was faced with the bitter reminder that the last thing he’s ever said to you, your last memory of him, was a contemptuous and scornful **« i wished i never met you »**.

**Author's Note:**

> **cw: bombings, possible terrorist attacks**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lowercase letters are intentional.
> 
> like it? hate it? feedbacks are appreciated c:


End file.
